


Knowledge is Food for Our Starving Souls

by AlienAlkali



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos Being a Little Shit (The Dragon Prince), Gen, Post-The Dragon Prince Season 3, Runaan is in the Coin (The Dragon Prince), Viren learns more about Runaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAlkali/pseuds/AlienAlkali
Summary: The elf smirked. “So, you wish to know more about elves.”It was more of a statement rather than a question, but Viren nodded.“Any kind in particular, or just elves in general?” His eyes landed on the pouch in Viren’s hands. The mage had never told him what was in there, but he thought he had a good idea on what it could be. He had noticed the chains in the background of the castle dungeon when he was still stuck in the mirror, how those cuffs had been closed but empty.As if by magic.“What can you tell me about moonshadow elves?”
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)(Mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Knowledge is Food for Our Starving Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm all about theories, speculations, and headcanons, right? So I remember this speculation about how Runaan's cuffs in the dungeon were still closed even after Viren put him in the coin, which makes sense to us, but not to any characters who would have walked in and saw the cuffs. Why would the cuffs be closed if no one was being held prisoner?
> 
> There was also this theory (I think it was btq's King Runaan theory on tumblr) and in it was a little bit of an explanation to why Runaan has tattoos on his arms and chest the look like a staff. (Spoiler: because he's the leader.)
> 
> Oh, and there was also something on the ask-ethari-anything blog about how Runaan placed his binding ribbon on his upper arm instead of his wrist because he was the leader and was willing to show his dedication and what not.
> 
> Then also, you have the "married elves wear horn cuffs" thing going on, so that's there. I thought some of you might want a little bit of context about these things before you start reading. :)

Viren tapped his foot on the floor of the cave quietly as he was thinking, Aaravos eyeing him curiously. He held the pouch containing the coins in his hand. Claudia was out searching for berries or something, so it was just the two of them alone in the cave.

The elf smirked. “So, you wish to know more about elves.”

It was more of a statement rather than a question, but Viren nodded.

“Any kind in particular, or just elves in general?” His eyes landed on the pouch in Viren’s hands. The mage had never told him what was in there, but he thought he had a good idea on what it could be. He had noticed the chains in the background of the castle dungeon when he was still stuck in the mirror, how those cuffs had been closed but empty.

As if by magic.

“What can you tell me about moonshadow elves?”

His eyes took on an amused look. Of course it would have been moonshadow elves. What else had he expected?

“They’re mysterious and quite an irritation when you need information. They’re known for their illusions and for their assassins, but--”

“No, I know _that._ What I meant was, what are some of their... cultural traditions, you could say?”

Aaravos forced himself not to sigh. Viren still didn’t trust him completely. Shame. “I’m getting the sense that something is on your mind, Lord Viren.”

 _Lord_ Viren. He had favoured his companion’s more formal title this time. Flattery. That’s all it was. Vain flattery. To make himself seem like a servant to the human. Humans were so greedy and power-hungry that it muddled their sense of logic, it almost made him want to laugh.

Viren hesitated before giving in. “Recently, before meeting you, I had kept a prisoner--a moonshadow elf assassin. He had marks all over his body, and--”

“Marks?” It was normal for moonshadows to have marks, but something about the way Viren said it perked his interest. “What kind?”

“They were blue, maybe violet. He had two stripes on his nose, markings that looked a bit like a crescent staff, and swirls on his left chest.”

Now he was _very_ curious. “He didn’t happen to have a binding ribbon on, did he?”

“Yes... he did. Why do you ask?”

“Where was it placed?”

“Aaravos, what are you going on about--”

“Just answer the question.”

“It was placed on his left bicep.”

He paused. Staff tattoos, binding ribbon on the upper arm...

“Did he have horn cuffs?”

Viren studied him for a moment. “Yes.”

The smirk that crept up on the elf’s face was... alarming, to say the least. Creepy.

“Who is he?”

Aaravos couldn’t say _who_ the assassin was, seeing as that he had been stuck in the mirror for _several_ years, long enough for the position to pass to the younger generations, but...

The look in his eyes grew evil, sinister.

“He is the leader of the assassins... and it seems he is quite married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoohoo, evil Aaravos. Things are getting spooky...
> 
> Hope y'all liked this. I kinda just had this idea while staring at a picture for a theory and little too long and then one thought lead to another and BING! Drabble idea! :D
> 
> Stay safe, drink water, eat food, get some rest!! I will hunt you down if you don't! <3


End file.
